plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle at the BBQ
Battle at the BBQ is the first mission for the zombie side in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. The main opposing plant hero in this mission is Green Shadow. This mission also features Spudow and Chompzilla as opposing plant heroes. Plot In this mission, Dr. Zomboss is hosting a party on top of a rooftop where he is cooking some food on a barbecue. He complains about it being too dark, prompting to turn on what he thinks is a spotlight. However, it turns out to be Green Shadow's call signal (Plant Signal), which causes her to attack unknowingly. Super Brainz, The Smash, and Impfinity try fighting Green Shadow, but are losing. However, The Smash then throws Green Shadow into 's jello as he walks onto the rooftop, trapping her. Levels Encounter Battle This battle serves as a tutorial of the zombies mechanics and traits. Green Shadow won't use powerful plants, so the player should be fine. Use all the cards that you can, don't save any for later. You can use only Super Brainz at this point. Teammate Battle (I) Here the player does not have the help of the tutorial, so they must know the basics to win. Spudow uses mainly Small-Nuts and occasionally a boost trick, a Pismashio or a Potato Mine. Mini-Boss Battle Battling against Green Shadow, the battle remains similar to the first one, although this time stronger plants and combos like Torchwood or Lightning Reeds may appear. Continue playing like you did so far, and this level should be easy. Teammate Battle (II) The first time players fight with Chompzilla, the player should not be worried about her. She uses mainly Peashooters to fight the player, and the best strategy is to let them hit the player so the Block Meter can fill. Boss Battle in the middle lane}} The first boss fight of the Zombies mission, Green Shadow starts with a simple Torchwood, which should be destroyed as soon as possible (with something like Electrobolt), so it won't be a problem later. Green Shadow uses mainly the plants used on the previous fight, but uses them more wisely. Don't let a plant get too powerful, guard a Rocket Science for the case. Decks Encounter Battle Teammate Battle (I) Mini-Boss Battle Teammate Battle (II) Boss Battle Gallery IMG_0320-1-.png|Comic book cover Green Shadow Storyline 1.png|First comic strip Green Shadow Storyline 2.png|Second comic strip GreenShadowGetsDunkedOn.PNG|The final comic strip Old Battle_at_the_BBQ_starting_comic_strip.jpeg|The initiating comic strip Battle_at_the_BBQ_middle_comic_strip.jpeg|The middle comic strip Battle_at_the_BBQ_ending_comic_strip.jpeg|The final comic strip Battle_at_the_BBQ.jpeg|Battle at the BBQ's map in the 1.0 update Trivia *In the comic strips, does not have his mask on. This is likely an oversight. *In the comic strips, Dr. Zomboss' brain is gray instead of light pink. This is likely an oversight. *The comic book cover at the beginning of the mission is a reference to Issue 608 of the Batman Volume 1 comic book series. **The Plant Signal featured in the mission's story is also a reference to the Bat Signal from Batman. * There is a statue in its Plants vs. Zombies 2 appearance in the background where the plant or zombie hero stands. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies Heroes - Zombie mission 1-1 Battle at the BBQ Plants vs. Zombies Heroes - Zombie mission 1-2 Battle at the BBQ Plants vs. Zombies Heroes - Zombie mission 1-3 Battle at the BBQ Plants vs. Zombies Heroes - Zombie mission 1-4 Battle at the BBQ Plants vs. Zombies Heroes - Zombie mission 1-5 Battle at the BBQ BOSS Category:Zombie missions